


I've Always Wanted to See What Auradon's Like

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal and Evie leave cotillion together, Korrasami style





	I've Always Wanted to See What Auradon's Like

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Well into the evening, Evie’s dress was very nearly dry by the time she started weaving her way through the cotillion crowd in search of a king who hadn’t been seen for the last twenty minutes and a best friend who hadn’t been seen for even longer. It didn’t take long to realize that neither Ben nor Mal were on deck anymore. Evie’s absence from her friends on the dancefloor went unnoticed amidst the fun and celebration, and she was able to slip all the way down to the ship’s entrance, finally finding the two sitting side by side under the night sky on the quiet steps of the gangway.  
  
“Ben, there you are,” Evie said, not sure if she was breaking a silence or interrupting a conversation. “Your mom and dad have been looking for you. They didn’t know where you wandered off to.”  
  
Ben turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.  
  
“Oh, thank you Evie,” he smiled easily at her.  
  
Then he turned back to Mal, leaning over, coming in close to murmur an “I’d better go”. Mal only nodded, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her, and then Ben rose to his feet. Readjusting his crown on his head, he started up the steps and passed Evie with another smile and a nod before disappearing through the entranceway. Evie was almost right on his tail, until a quiet voice stopped her.  
  
“Hey, how about you come sit with me for a little while?” although Mal was practically almost incapable of being shy, the tone of her words just then suggested otherwise.  
  
“You don’t want to get back to the dance?”  
  
“Not really,” Mal laughed.  
  
So Evie more than willingly obliged, hitching her dress to come down the stairs and take Ben’s place at Mal’s side. The music still boomed above them on the deck, but somehow, it almost seemed like the gangway was wrapped in a private little bubble of silence, muffling the sounds of cotillion and leaving the two girls to talk freely.  
  
“He was only saying goodbye,” Mal said after a moment, watching Evie from the corner of her eye.  
  
Evie’s lips parted, then closed, then parted once more, searching for words.  
  
“…Like,  _goodbye_  goodbye?” she questioned.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Oh…Mal, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Mal was decidedly less perturbed.  
  
“Don’t be, we all know Ben and I never would’ve worked out. And I’m glad we realized it sooner rather than later. No hard feelings,” she explained. A tiny smile curved her lips to show Evie that she was okay, then faded into a frown as the conversation silently switched gears. “…Besides, you shouldn’t be saying sorry for anything. E, I’m the one who should be saying sorry…”  
  
Puzzlement danced across Evie’s expression.  
  
“For what?” she asked.  
  
Mal, who had been gazing avidly at the mainland, made what seemed like a great effort to tear her eyes away from Auradon and look solemnly to Evie.  
  
“…For leaving you. Without a word. With just a stupid note left behind for you on the desk.”  
  
“M…”  
  
Ashamed green eyes cast themselves down at nails of purple, too regretful to look at Evie any longer.  
  
“…Mal, you do not have to apologize for that,” Evie firmly told her. “I’m just  _so_  happy you’re here now, and starting to get back to being yourself. I really don’t know what I would’ve done if you stayed on The Isle, but even more than that, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had to stay where you were unhappy, living lies, trying to please everyone by being something you’re not. I don’t think I could handle losing you, but I  _know_ I couldn’t handle you losing yourself.”  
  
For a few seconds Mal just sat there, not saying a word, not reacting in the slightest, until without warning she leaned over and slipped her arms around Evie, hugging her close.  
  
Oh, how Evie hugged that girl back like she was the entire world wrapped into one petite form.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, either. Mal, I’ll always be here for you. You know that.”  
  
“I do now.”  
  
They let go of each other, both reluctant to, neither mentioning it.  
  
Dozens of wild cheers rose up as one from the deck like a tidal wave, followed by the chanting of Carlos’ name. Mal and Evie could only guess that he’d taken the floor front and center with his dance moves, and the two girls laughed quietly to themselves. For a little while they just sat, content with the canvas of stars above and the lights of Auradon on the horizon that glimmered like stars themselves.  
  
“So, what now?” Mal wondered.  
  
Evie chuckled.   
  
“I couldn’t tell you, M. It’s been a long night. Magic, mayhem, giant sea witches…”  
  
“Dragons,” Mal added.  
  
“Yeah, dragons,” Evie agreed. “You know, with everything that’s happened since we came to Auradon, I feel like I could use a vacation.”  
  
Mal pondered that in silence.  
  
“…Okay,” she said simply.  
  
It took a second or two for the word to register, confusion narrowing Evie’s eyes when it finally did.  
  
“What?”  
  
Mal’s face lit up as she took Evie’s hand.  
  
“A vacation, you and me. We deserve it, E. You almost drowned, I almost set myself on fire.”  
  
Evie laughed and shook her head.  
  
“It wasn’t  _as_ bad as all that. And you know we can’t just run off, Mal, we still have school.”  
  
Mal leaned back on the steps, a bemused grin on her features as she watched the stars twinkle.  
  
“You said you’re happy I’m here and starting to get back to being myself. The old Mal. And the old Mal has a talent for breaking the rules.”  
  
“That she does.”  
  
“So, a vacation. Just the two of us, anywhere you want,” Mal continued.  
  
“M, I can’t just choose one place when we have all of Auradon spread out before us,” Evie shook her head with laughter.  
  
And the old Mal was definitely back just then, complete with mischievous grin on her lips and telltale glimmer in her eyes.  
  
“…All of Auradon it is.”  
  
It was the thrill of old times; sneaking away from cotillion, ditching the Auradon chic back in their dorm room in favor of their own personal outfits, haphazardly throwing some things into backpacks and rushing to the back lot of the school where Mal had her Vespa parked. They stopped short at the sight of it, a purple stallion waiting in the moonlight to carry them on journeys far and wide, wherever their hearts decided to take them.  
  
Mal and Evie exchanged long and warm smiles before silently lacing their fingers together and starting for the bike, the night air still as if it held its very breath for them.   
  
Just the two of them, anywhere they wanted, and as Mal settled onto her bike and Evie’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist with an entire kingdom just waiting beyond the bounds of Auradon Prep, they suddenly understood.  
  
Just the two of them, anywhere they wanted. And the only place Mal and Evie wanted to be was beside each other, forever.  
  
“Why don’t we take the scenic route?” Evie leaned forward, whispering in Mal’s ear. “Stop to take in all the sights Auradon has to offer.”  
  
Mal’s smile couldn’t be brighter or more free as she revved her bike to life, fingers curling around the handles and heart ready to ride.  
  
“…Sounds perfect.”


End file.
